


Groundhog's Day

by josea95



Series: Holidays!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josea95/pseuds/josea95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is once again reliving the same day over and over again. He knows Gabriel has something to do with it. He could fix it if he could figure out how Gabriel is messing with him from the beyond the grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groundhog's Day

“Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive”

 

Sam woke up to the sound heavy bass emitting from his radio alarm clock. Classic rock was not his favorite genre of music but even Sam had to admit a Survivor song was the perfect thing to get him out of bed in the morning. Sam switched the alarm off and climbed out of bed. After a quick shower, Sam headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before he started exploring the Men of Letters’ library. 

 

When Sam got to the kitchen Dean was at the stove flipping bacon and frying eggs. Cas sat at the table enjoying a cup of coffee and observing Dean. 

“Hey Sam you want some eggs? I made extra.” Sam shook his head no at Dean’s offer of saturated fat and sodium. Dean shrugged and plated up eggs and bacon for him and Cas while Sam grabbed a box of shredded wheat from a cupboard. 

The trio ate in companionable silence. That is until Dean started pushing his leg against Cas’ causing Cas to blush and Dean to smirk. The loving looks and touches were beginning to make Sam uncomfortable. 

Sam cleared his throat while as he pushed hastily away from the kitchen table. “I… I, uh, have a bit of research to do. So I’ll just leave you two to, uh, you know, be alone.”

Dean and Cas looked up startled by Sam abrupt departure. Dean started to follow after Sam ready to confront him about his awkward behavior. Cas laid his hand on dean’s arm gently preventing him from starting a fight with Sam. 

Sam spent to next few hours alone in the library with the Men of Letters’ tombs. Most of what he found was fascinating but the confusing filing system made it difficult for Sam to find what he was looking for. Sam was on the hunt for a book that supposedly had a spell to create a blade to kill a demon. Having a spare knife in a fight would be beneficial especially with a now human Castiel who insisted on joining hunts. 

About an hour ago Cas started helping Sam in his search which Sam really appreciated but if Cas was in the room that meant that Dean was there too. While Cas was there to help Sam search for the spell Dean was not.  
“Ugh, guys we’ve been looking for hours and haven’t found this book yet.” Dean complained.  
“We have not been looking, Dean. Cas and I have been looking while you sat around and complained.” Sam countered.  
“Well I’m not a nerd like you guys. I can’t just sit around all day. I need to shoot something.”

Cas just sighed at Dean’s antics but Sam was fed up with the whining.

“Dean! If you don’t want to be here then go to the shooting range.” 

“Damn, Sammy, It’s Sunday a day of rest chill.” Sam scoffed at Dean and continued reading the latest book that showed some promise. 

Another fifteen minutes passed in strained silence. Cas was sitting across from Dean while he read an ancient manuscript and Sam sat a few chairs down. Sam leaned back in his chair to stretch his back and neck in doing so Sam had a great or terrible view of Dean and Cas’ activities under the table. Dean had slipped his shoes off and he was kneading Cas legs and inner thighs with the balls of his feet. A quick look at Cas’ red face and Dean’s smug smirk confirmed to Sam that he needed to leave the room before things got too personal.  
“Guys, I’m gonna grab lunch. You want anything?” Sam asked. Cas shook his head quickly and avoided Sam’s eyes. Dean gruffly responded with a quick “no” and returned his attentions back to Cas’ flushed face.

Sam beat a hasty retreat to the kitchen. 

Sam returned to the library after finishing his kitchen to a sight he would never forget. Cas’ head was thrown back, his cheeks flushed, his legs were splayed and his pants were around his ankles. Thankfully or not depending how you look at it. Dean’s bobbing head was blocking Sam view of Cas’ erection. 

Sam let out an involuntary gurgle of surprise. “Oh my God guys! You do have your own room. Gross! I mean c’mon!” 

Cas looked mortified and his embarrassment deepened at the obscene popping sound Dean’s mouth made when it released from Cas’ cock. 

“Wow, Sammy, you really are the walking definition of a cock block.” 

 

“Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive”

Sam woke up to the blaring bass of Survivor’s anthem on his alarm clock radio. He sighed and cursed the repetitive nature of radio stations. Sam rolled out of bed and turned off the alarm. After a quick shower Sam headed to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When Sam got to the kitchen Dean was flipping bacon and frying eggs at the stove while Cas sat at the table drinking coffee and watching Dean. Just like yesterday.  
“Hey Sam you want some eggs? I made extra.” Dean said. Just like yesterday. Suddenly Sam was hit by a strong sense of Déjà vu and dread. 

“Dean, didn’t you make eggs and bacon yesterday?” Sam asked cautiously. He really hoped Dean just really loved bacon and wanted it two days in a row. 

“What are you talking about Sammy? I didn’t even cook yesterday. We were on the road.” Dean’s eyes were knitted together with confusion. Cas looked at Sam with concern. 

“Oh, I must have dreamed it. What day is today anyway?” Sam asked.

“It’s Sunday.” Cas replied matter-of-factly. 

Sam’s gut filled with dread and all he could think was “Oh, God not again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second posting so I would appreciate any feed back. Any mistakes are my own. Also I'm not in love with the title so any suggestions are welcome. :)


End file.
